kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Fate: Wake Up!
is the first episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis An insular, agoraphobic boy named Wataru Kurenai begins his battle against the Fangire as Kamen Rider Kiva, a battle with connections to a conflict from 22 years in the past... Plot In 1986, at a funeral, a recently deceased man wakes up from his coffin and transforms into a monster known as Fangire. After he attacks a young woman, draining her of her Life Energy and turning her into a material similar to glass, the Spider Fangire is confronted by a woman named Yuri Aso, who attempts to destroy him before he escapes. Later, at the Café mald'amour, Yuri's employer Mamoru Shima tells her to target a young businessman named Kaoru Tsugami, who actually is the Horse Fangire. She finds Tsugami as he is about to eat his sixth secretary, but he calls his bodyguards to hold her off. Though she manages to give them the slip, she is too late to save the woman as she fights the Horse Fangire. However, before Yuri can perform the finishing blow, she is stopped by the man she met while escaping Tsugami's bodyguards: Otoya Kurenai. This little distraction allowed Tsugami to escape. Twenty-two years later in 2008, a young man named Wataru Kurenai is gathering fish bones for a project of his to create the ultimate violin varnish, attracting the attention of Yuri's daughter, Megumi Aso, who makes him realize he is not allergic to the world. Megumi soon attracts Tsugami's attention, inviting her to model for his studio as an excuse to feed on her. However, Megumi uses Tsugami's scheme to get to him to finish what her mother started. Angry for being tricked, Tsugami assumes his true form and attempts to kill Megumi until Wataru arrives, with Kivat-bat the 3rd allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Kiva and battle the Horse Fangire. After Kiva shatters the Fangire with his Darkness Moon Break, Castle Doran emerges to devour the Horse Fangire's soul before it can escape. Once the fight ends, however, Megumi attempts to take down Kiva. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Housewife: , *Police: *Heckler: *Cameraman: *Secretary: *Troops: , *Woman in the Funeral: * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form Errors *''to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . *'''Viewership: 7.6% *Fate is a reference to Beethoven's Symphony No. 5. **Coincidentally, another Kamen Rider installment seven years later would share a familiar name for an episode. *The Buruman of 2008 is a different dog then the Buruman puppy of 1986, as golden retrievers live only on average of 10 years, which there is a 22 year difference between the two time periods to uphold, and the oldest golden retriever in recent years lived to be 19 1/2http://www.topgoldenretrieversites.net/blog/johnwa01330.shtml. **In addition, Buruman of 2008 looks like an average adult golden retriever, instead of an withered old dog. *This episode began with a commemoration of the series in honor of the seventieth anniversary of Shotaro Ishinomori's birthday. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Fate: Wake Up!, Suite: Father and Son Violin, Heroic: Perfect Hunter and Reverie: Wild Blue. Blu-ray Box 1 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢運命・ウェイクアップ！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢運命・ウェイクアップ！｣ Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres